Activating The Uplink
Activating The Uplink is the fifth level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Once Within the Planet Megatron Attempts To re-establish the Power Uplink to The Trypticon Space Station." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Beginning= Location: Geosynchronous Energon Bridge Causeway Starscream: Under Normal Circumstances We Wouldn't Stand A Chance Against These Defenses...But With The Dark Energon...We Are Stronger Than Ever. Megatron: Soundwave, What Is The Status Of Our Supply? Soundwave: Dark Energon Stores Are At 20% Power Cells Of Trypticon Have Been Exhausted. I'll Need Every Bit Of It If We're Going To Succeed. I've Outlined A Course That Skirts The Worst Of The... Threats...But We Won't Get A Second Chance. Barricade: Why Should We Gamble Everything On Your Word, Starscream? If We Don't Manage To Activate The Bridge...It Will Have All Been For Nothing And We'll Have Lost The Dark Energon! Starscream: If Not For Me You Wouldn't Even Know About How To Make It, You Scrapyard Reject. If You Want To Succeed You Will Do As I Say...Because Unlike You, Barricade...I Do Not Plan For Failure. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= When you first start, go straight, turn slightly to your right. There you will see a Turret. Behide it a Vehicle Jump transform to make the jump. Turn slightly to your left and go straight. There you will see another Vehicle Jump. Another Vehicle Jump this one you need to hit to "L" Button on you DS to increase Vehicle speed to make the jump. Now turn a slight right and blast the Turret. Go straight then turn right slightly. Then make the jump by hitting the "L" Button again. Go though the two doors. You should see two Turrets, a Ground Crawler, and two Generators. Destroy the Gens to shut down the shield blocking you from the other gen. That one opens the locked door. You shall enter a room that is "Superheated" transform and move quickly to avoid damage. After the room is a new room go pass the door if you have a light bot. (You should see a door mostly closed. There is a Data Disk under there only a Light bot can get it. You can continue and you will be put out in the same room as the one you enter from door you passed to get the disk.) If you don't have an light bot enter the door with the Green light. After Passing both doors turn left and fight the two Turrets and Melee Specialist. Then Destroy the Gens they were Guarding to open the door. Then enter the door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= Starting this part, you'll be facing the shocking looking things. Turn left and transform with an Air Bot. Fly straight to reach the Data Disk. Then fly back to there you where. Jump down to the ground. A Defender will come out with a Laser Guard and turn on floor hazards. (If you want to and have a light bot transform and drive under the turning thing. To get out hit the button. It turns off the shied that block you from driving to the other side.) If you don't have a light bot, defeat the Defender and Laser Guard. Then walk the the door and defeat the Turret and Melee Specialist. Enter the door and turn right. Now hit the button and transform to get past the shield before it turns on again. Then do it again and walk thought the door. In the room is a Defender, Laser Guard, Turret, and three gens. destroy them all. Then walk pass where the shied was turn left and destroy the Ground Crawler and gens. walk pass the shield and fight the Laser Guard and Turrets. Then destroy the gens, to open the door. Enter, then go on the other side and hit the button, turn around and enter unlocked door. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= Go straight to the door, jump down, and hit the button. After you hit the button, Victory!, or so you think. Generators pop up so destroy them and put a stop to those Autobots and Silverbolt ''' who meddling with the wrong Decepticon. After the last gen is destroyed, enter the room to reactivate the uplink. Surprise you didn't destroy Silverbolt, you got an Artillery Specialist. Now Destroy '''Silverbolt and Hit that button. End Of Mission. |-|End= Starscream: Spacebridge Activated, Soundwave. Initiating Link. Soundwave: Link Established With Trypticon Station. Initializing Rejuvenation... Sequence With Power-Cells. Operation: Overload. Megatron: It's Working... It's Working! Starscream: As I Told You It Would, Megatron. Soundwave: Power-Cells At 37 Percent... Starscream: Nothing Will Stand In Our Way. Soundwave: ...And Stabilizing. Starscream: What?!! 37 Percent? That's Impossible! Megatron: What Have You Done, STARSCREAM?! Where Is The Power You Promised Me?! Starscream: We've Only Drained It Of Its Auxiliary Power. The Autobots Have Severed...The Bridge's Connection To The Core And Encrypted The Locks with The Omega Key. Without It There Is No Way To Re-Establish The Link. Megatron: Soundwave! Prepare A Strike Team... It Seams Starscream Was Not Up To The Task After All. Soundwave: As You Command, Megatron. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Reactivating the Energon Bridge Mission Notes *After You Finish You Unlock Bonus Mission 3. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)